


Who are the champions?

by curiouselfqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Competition, Flintwood, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Quidditch, Song Lyrics, Song fic, We are the champions, house cup, i think i tag like hashtags and i'm not sure that's how you're supposed to tag stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouselfqueen/pseuds/curiouselfqueen
Summary: Inspired by Queen's "We Are the Champions"********************The lions were always annoying, but they had graduated to Obnoxious and Arrogant lately.  The snakes are determined to knock them down a peg or two.********************Does this count as a song fic?





	Who are the champions?

The lions were always annoying, but they had graduated to Obnoxious and Arrogant after they added the song. It wasn’t enough that they were on a winning streak – for the past few years. They had to rub it in by singing a song that embodied their smug attitude after a good day on the pitch.

The Hufflepuffs had taken in it good stride and some even joined in – until they had been beaten. The Ravenclaws had sensed tension a kilometer away and had stayed out of it. Though some of them did start taking bets on when the first punch would be thrown and by whom. Slytherin house seemed to be a pot of water set on the stove and set to simmering. Over the year, heat built up between the two largest school rivals but the Slytherins never boiled over.

Despite not winning against the gold and crimson team during their “death match,” Professor Snape’s chest would puff up ever so slightly as he passed by the jewels marking house points on his way into the Great Hall. The professor would smirk at the Deputy Headmistress and she tried to not be too obvious about calculating the exact difference in points between their houses when she left the hall.

Somehow, despite Gryffindor creaming everyone in quidditch this year, they couldn’t keep first place for the house cup. Slowly, quietly, inconspicuously enough that only the eagles keen on winning their wagers were keeping an eye on the Slytherins answering questions in class, preforming helpful acts in front of professors and the like.

At the end of term feast, Slytherin is announced winner of the House Cup, met with absolute silence. Not a single cheer, not a single move comes from their table.

Until a single, soft voice rings out “I’ve paid my dues…”

another “…time after time…”

until the entire Slytherin house is singing We Are The Champions, with harmonies, Draco up on the table taking Freddie Mercury’s solos, and Marcus Flint playing electric guitar while smirking at Oliver Wood across the room – who can’t do anything but stare slack-jawed.

No one has ever seen Snape smile like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr -- visit me there for more drabbels 'n stuff! xoxo


End file.
